ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. All Stars: Shadow Attack
Warner Bros: Shadow Attack is an American crossover genre RPG video game. It is developed by TT and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion, PlayStation Flex and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD 2020. Synopsis When beings of darkness capture and corrupt several heroes, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Charlotte Painex and Ace Ventura must travel around the Warnerverse to free the TBD. Characters (* means they were corrupted) Main Starting Party *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Ace Ventura' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD Joining the Party *'Lola Bunny*' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny*' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen, by Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Miranda Phillips*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jessica Paintinez/Bailey Paintowski' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter as a human and Kevin Michael Richardson as a werewolf) - TBD *'Red' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Violet' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Fluke' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Cage' *'Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs' *'Juliet Starling' *'Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *Harry Potter, Frodo, Willy Wonka, Iron Giant, Mad Max, the two Lethal Weapon guys, Gunslinger, Austin Powers, Blade Runner, Two rush hour Guys, Micho (Smallfoot) or TBD *with Wyldstyle or/and Unikitty *'Junior' *'Tulip' * Supporting *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Granny' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Daphne Blake*' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Dark Lord' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Full plot Quests Locations Items Gameplay The game is a turn based RPG. There is four typings: speed, strength, magic and wits. Speed beats strength, strength beats wits, magic beats speed and wits beats magic. There is two ways to get new party members, either defeat their corrupted forms or for the non corrupt potential party members, complete a quest for them. However some corrupted can't join parties as they either become shop keepers in the location you freed them or trainers who can train characters new skills. Trivia